1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server rack system and a server, more particularly to a server rack system and a server having higher computational density and higher storage density.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sever is a core computer for serving each of the computers in a network system and for providing functions such as disk and printing service required by network users. Server also enables the users to share different resources in a network environment. The basic framework of a server is generally similar to that of a common personal computer. That is, the server includes a central processing unit, memory and input and output devices. The previously mentioned components are connected through buses inside the server. The central processing unit and memory are connected to each other through a northbridge chip, and the input and output devices are connected to each other through a southbridge chip.
Currently, a server exterior appearance is usually designed based on a single standard for using with a server rack system. Flat structured server is very common nowadays and it may be pushed inside or pulled away from a rack of a server rack system like a drawer. Thereby, the space may be utilized to the uttermost. Even though the above structures of server and server rack system may accommodate more servers in a same size of space comparing with conventional ones, it is still an objective for manufacturers to provide a means for enhancing the computational density and storage density of a server in order to enhance the overall computing performance.